Moonlight Revelations
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: This is my take on the Hohenheim Trisha leaving thing. I think it's a little cute, but the first two paragraphs are graphic-ish, so just be careful of that, if you don't like that kinda stuff. Sorry. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. If I did, Roy and Riza would have had a hot smexy scene and Maes wouldn't have died, neither would Izumi in the movie.

Author's Notes: Just an idea I've always had about Hohenheim and Trisha's relationship, right before he left them. Rated 'M', for minor mentions of the ending act.

Moonlight Revelations

A moonlit room, ruffled sheets, two bodies huddling close together, but only one love. A love that would last all eternity, never dying or losing its flames.

The point of climax, of release from tension in the abdomen and lower; a feeling more powerful than words alone. A fair brown-haired beauty cried out as an overwhelming explosion ignited within her whole being, bringing her to the stars and back, her soon slumping on the pillows beneath her. He came close after, a deep, throaty groan emanating from within him. He rested on top of her for a couple of moments, listening to her rapid breaths. Having gathered a little bit of strength he pulled out of his lover, hearing a moan from her, and laid down beside her, pulling her into his strong arms.

They laid like that, in comfortable silence for, God only knows how long, but soon he noticed something that looked like an old problem arising from the graves once again. At first he didn't mention it to his beloved, but continued staring at it, trying to wish it away.

"Dear?"

"Huh?" he asked looking down at his lover, slight shock on his face.

"What are you looking at, my dear?" she asked, her voice laced with worry as it always was. Whether it was worry for when the villagers told her not to get involved with him, worry for their first child, or their second, now; she always worried, and he feared she'd worry the most about this problem he was reliving only moments ago.

"There's something I need to tell you, honey," he started, trying to find the words to explain. She moved to a slightly more comfortable position, watching his bearded face with green eyes. "Well…I don't really know how to say this, but…" he stumbled over his words a little, moving his right arm out from behind her. "There's this." He moved his arm so she could get a good look at it.

Her gaze slowly traveled from his face, down to his shoulder, and then his muscular arm…she gasped, staring at his arm. Right there on the inside of his right arm, was what looked like decayed skin and decaying muscle.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not the most pretty sight in the world, but there are worst than this. You see, I can't, or rather, I don't wish to explain the rest to you, but I don't want our sons to see me like this. I might have a cure, shall we say, for my decaying body," he noticed her shocked look at 'body'. "Yes, dear, it slowly spreads to the rest of my body, but as I was saying, to get this cure, I'll need to go and see if I can find an old…acquaintance of mine. They may have a cure for me. I'm not sure if they'll have the cure, or if when I'm all right, I'll come home. I'm terribly sorry about this," he said, looking down at the bed, shame written on his face.

The nude woman was silent for a few minutes, trying to digest all the information her loved one had just told her. Sighing, she reached a hand up to stroke his beard affectionately. "It's true I really don't understand this, and I probably never will, but I do understand your concern for the boys. I wouldn't want them growing up with a decaying father, either. It will be tough for me to raise them on my own, what with the two of them so close in age, but I'm sure our friends will gladly help out," she said thinking about the smaller and older of the family, and of course the couple and their girl as well.

"I…I love you Trisha," he said, swallowing back a lump in his throat.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes already. "I love you too, my Hohenheim," she said hugging him tightly. Hohenheim, in turn, embraced her back. A couple of minutes went by, before the couple separated.

"You know…YOUR son probably won't take too lightly to your leaving, dear," she said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"MY son?" she nodded in ascent, he sighed. "Edward's always been a troublemaker, let's hope his younger brother isn't as much of a pain in the ass."

"Hohenheim!" Trisha reprimanded, quickly glancing toward the door to their room. "Alphonse has been a very good newborn; unfortunately, a lot better than Edward was." Trisha looked like she was thinking of something for a moment, then smiled serenely. "Have I told you that our sons' names are beautiful? I'm glad you were the one who picked them out, dear."

Hohenheim smiled, too. "Yeah, they are good names aren't they?"

"Uh…when are you leaving, dear?" Trisha asked, fearfully.

Hohenheim stared at the sheets again. "I thought that I'd leave in the morning, before the town is fully awake. I think we should just let the Rockbells think that I walked out on you and the boys, okay?"

"But you aren't walking out on me or the boys. You're doing this FOR the boys," she retorted.

"However, in a sense I am walking out on you guys," he said. Trisha herself stared at the sheets in silent defeat and remorse. Hohenheim sighed, before moving the covers over the two of them and getting ready to go to sleep, hoping his beloved would follow suit.

Trisha sighed, before cuddling closer to the father of her children, knowing that this was the last night that the two of them would ever being laying together in that bed; the last time that they would probably ever make love; the almost last time she would see him, before he left, more than likely, forever. She closed her eyes trying to imagine the four of them: her, Hohenheim, and their two precious sons living the perfect life together. Left to her fantasies, Trisha fell asleep; unfortunately the sweet caresses of slumber was harder to come by for him. He was haunted by terrible memories of his past and who he might have to encounter yet again. His former love…


End file.
